1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door knob locking devices and more particularly pertains to a new keyless door knob security device with stabilizer arm for preventing access to a keyhole of a door knob to prevent unauthorized access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door knob locking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, door knob locking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,202; U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,104; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 200,599; U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,938; U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,955; PCT Patent No. WO 83/01641 (Inventor: Beards); and PCT Patent No. WO 80/00359 (Inventor: Eigemeier).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new keyless door knob security device with stabilizer arm. The inventive device includes a central shaft that has first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending between the ends. A claw ring has a plurality of claws extending outwardly from it and an aperture through it. The central shaft extends through the aperture of the claw ring. The claws are adapted for grasping the door knob. A cover is slidably positionable along the central shaft such that sliding the cover in a first direction presses the claws towards each other such that the claws grasp the door knob. Sliding the cover in a second direction permits the claws to move apart from each other. A locking mechanism permits selective locking of the cover in a locked orientation and an unlocked orientation.
In these respects, the keyless door knob security device with stabilizer arm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing access to a keyhole of a door knob to prevent unauthorized access.